Zax, Expect The Unexpected
by casualty1fan
Summary: This fanfic is about zoe and max who are still together and happy, they don't know if they are in a relationship or not and are still flirting (as usual) so what will they do when something suddenly happens that means that they will have to grow up, stop acting like teenagers & they have too both be responsible adults and a make a choice which may affect their future. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**This is another fanfic idea I had, this is only going to be a short chapter to see if anyone likes it so please tell me via review.  
This fanfic is about zoe and max who are still together and happy, they don't know if they are in a relationship or not and are still flirting (as usual) so what will they do when something suddenly happens that means that they will have to grow up, stop acting like teenagers & they have too both be responsible adults and a make a choice which may affect their future.**

It was 8 o'clock on a Saturday morning, Zoe woke up as she usually did and turned around to see max who was lying peacefully sleeping beside her.

Zoe was getting used to waking up with someone beside her and rolled over trying to go back to sleep as max wasn't awake yet.

Zoe and max weren't serious, just a bit of fun, Zoe thought and she didn't know what max thought of their relationship, if you could even call it that, she just guessed that he felt the same as she had heard of his record from Robyn which was much the same as Zoe's.

When Zoe and max met, max had instantly started flirting with Zoe who knocked him down almost every time until after a hard day at work, he brought her flowers which ended in her kissing him outside the pub.

Zoe woke up again at 10 o'clock as she felt someone move in her bed, it was obviously max who had just woke up and was now looking deeply into zoe's eyes smiling as she slowly woke up from a deep sleep.

Zoe smiled back at max when she saw him and grabbed her phone from the side rolling her eyes as she read the text message she had just received.

"What?" said max moving over closer too Zoe so that he could see the text she was reading

"Work" said Zoe looking up so that she couldn't see the disappointment on max's face

"You have to go" said max looking over at Zoe, he could read her like a book and knew what she was going to say and what she was like

"Sorry" said Zoe sighing and setting her phone down

"Don't worry, I understand" said max

"You're ED" added max sarcastically

"Yea" said Zoe sadly, she was glad that max understood even though he was making a joke out of it

Zoe had once been with nick Jordan so she knew what it was like being with a clinical lead, especially her and nick as they were and always had been tied to the job.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter so please R&R****L****and enjoy!**

"Let yourself out when your dressed" called Zoe up the stairs as she stood half through the door way

"I might just wait for you here" called max back

Zoe smiled as she closed the door and made her way over to her black auti

10 minutes later Zoe pulled up outside the ED and soon her heels were heard clicking threw the car park.

Tess met Zoe at the door as she removed her dark sunglasses.

"This better be good" said Zoe not looking at Tess in case she noticed the slight hangover she had

"Why was I disturbing you" said Tess laughing slight

Zoe kept her serious face and that's when Tess realized.

"Don't answer that" said Tess putting her hands up in the air

This made Zoe smile and bite her lip slightly but continue walking with Tess.

"There's a bug going round" said Tess "we are two doctors down and you're the only consultant that doesn't have it"

"Hold that thought" said Zoe placing the back of her hand over her mouth

"Not you too" said Tess who stopped and looked round at Zoe

"Continue" said Zoe taking a deep breath and putting hand down

"Zoe, you can..." said Tess who was soon stopped by Zoe shaking her head

"I'm fine" said Zoe

"Honestly" added Zoe when she saw the look she was getting from Tess

"So who is it this time" said Tess raising an eyebrow

"Oh em just..." said Zoe to Tess until they were interrupted by Charlie

"Zoe" said Charlie "where have you been?"

"Give me a second" snapped zoe "I am not long threw the door"

Tess and Charlie watched Zoe walk to her office slamming the door as she entered

"What's wrong with her" said Tess as she stared at the office door which had just been shut

"that time of the month?" said Charlie looking at zoe's office door before looking back at Tess who just rolled her eyes at Charlie before walking off towards cubicals

Charlie was about to do the same as Tess and walk over to cubicals which was getting very busy but something told him not too and made him walk towards zoe's office.

Charlie knocked the door and just walked into Zoe's office not waiting to hear a "come in" or a "wait a minute"

Charlie watched Zoe quickly hide her right hand which contained something under her desk.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is chapter 3 so enjoy and remember to review!:)**

"Charlie" said Zoe smiling and looking up

Charlie narrowed his eyes not believing that Zoe could turn from moody to happy that quickly.

"What?" said Zoe still with the same fake smile on her face

Charlie walked forward closing Zoe's office door and lifting the spoon out of a jar of Nutella on Zoe's desk before setting it back down again, looking at Zoe and raising his eyebrows once again.

"Weird craving" said Zoe

"You don't say" said Charlie sitting down on the sofa in Zoe's office

"So" said Zoe "can I help you with something?"

"What's going on zoe" said Charlie

"What do you mean" said Zoe acting innocent

"Zoe, I have known you for years and I would have to be stupid not to know that something's wrong" said Charlie

At that moment Zoe gave in and took her hand from under the table, tapping the white box off her desk.

Charlie stood up and walked behind Zoe lifting the box from her hand and reading the label.

"Pregnancy test" said Charlie giving the box back to Zoe

Zoe sighed and set the box down.

"Well it would explain the sickness, mood swings and weird cravings" said Charlie

"It's not as simple as that" said Zoe putting her head in her hands

"Well, I didn't even know you were seeing someone" said Charlie

"Well, I'm not, that's the point" said Zoe shaking her head "this is bad, really bad"

"I thought you were past all the guys in nightclubs faze" said Charlie

"I am" said Zoe

"What's the problem then?" said Charlie

"It's complicated" said Zoe "very complicated and messed up"

"Well your better talking to Tess" said Charlie patting Zoe's shoulders before making his way to the door

"Your right" said zoe "but I have got patients to treat first"

Zoe stood up and walked to the door dropping the pregnancy test in the bin as she went.

"You're not going to do the test?" said Charlie

"No" said Zoe shaking her heads "I am pretty sure that it's positive"

"Zoe, just check" said Charlie

"And confirm that I am expecting a so called bundle of joy" said Zoe putting her hands on her hips "forget it"

"Zoe" said Charlie in a low tone

"Well Charlie, it's not exactly news that I'm not the maternal type" said Zoe

"You never know" said Charlie

"I know" said Zoe walking out of her office "if there's one thing in my life that I'm sure of, it's that I am not and never will be maternal"


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but I have been very busy with a lot of my other fanfic's, this chapters shorter than usual (as I am updating all my fanfic's today) and sorry for any spelling mistakes but please R&R****J**

**CHAPTER 4**

"Zoe" max smiled as he walked over to Zoe in their usual smoking spot, around the side of the hospital and slid his arms around her waist

"don't touch me" zoe hesitated as max removed his hands from around her waist "just don't touch me" zoe repeated as she died her eyes making a quick dash around the corner near bumping in to Charlie who had come out to speak to max but had witnessed him and zoe.

"Aww, zoe" Charlie put his arms out as Zoe fell into them "it's going to be ok"

"No its not" Zoe tried not to cry as Charlie stroked her hair, resting his chin on top of her head "what am I going to do"

"You are going to do what you always to, soldier on!" Charlie raised his eyes up to max standing in front of them with her hands in his pockets and a shocked look on his face "zoe Hanna, can take whatever life throws at her"

"No" Zoe shook her head as she buried it into Charlie's chest

"Remember that's what you told me you always wanted, a family, and a child" Charlie whispered to Zoe once max had disappeared "you could have all that"

"Yes, I want a family" admitted zoe "but I don't want to be a single mum"

"You have me, Tess…..and max" Charlie tried to calm Zoe as he turned to face her

"MAX! You have got to be joking me!, he will run a mile when he finds out" zoe told Charlie "anything to do with responsibility…"

"Well, I am here for you"


End file.
